1. Field of the Disclosure
The claims of the application in general relate to the game of baseball, and in particular to a baseball which can be used to practice the game of baseball. Additionally, the disclosed baseball can be used as a training aid to improve a baseball player's ability to field the baseball.
2. Background Art
Typically new, usually young, baseball players practice fielding ground balls with the same baseball used in the game. Frequently their task is to catch a ground ball in their glove and then throw the ball to the appropriate base before a runner reaches that base. A mistake commonly made is to look to the target base before the ball is secured in the fielder's glove, resulting in a failure to catch the ball. This can happen for numerous reasons; such as if the ball bounces other than anticipated by the fielder, the fielder does not have his or her glove on the ground in the open position ready to receive the ball, etc. The afore are just two examples of common reasons why a fielder may not properly field the baseball. Others do exist.